The Sovereign Kingdom of Genovia
by Blood-Stained White Queen 1996
Summary: This is my new, new updated profile og my O.C Genovia. With History and all. Please review. Oh all review must say who they want me to pair with her.


**Genovia**

**Country Name: **_**Sovereign Kingdom of Genovia**_

**Capital: **_**Pyrus**_

**Government: **_**Constitutional Monarchy**_

**Location: **_**Western Europe**_

**Climate: **_**Temperate**_

**Independence Day: **_**May 29**_

**National Flower: **_**Gladiolus**_

**National Fruit: **_**Pear**_

**National Tree: **_**Pear Tree**_

**National Bird: **_**Peregrine Falcon**_

**National Animal: **_**Lion**_

**Languages: **_**English, French, Italian and Spanish**_

**Tourist Attractions: **_**Libraries, Statues, Cruises, Gardens and Museums**_

**Principal Cities: **_**Greystoke, Lorraine, Nice and Berdane**_

**Human Name: **_**Anneliese Greynaldi**_

**Age: 21**

**Appearance**

Genovia has golden blonde hair with a pair of pink ribbons on each side of her head and has mauve colored eyes. Her skin is very fair and her height is pretty average (somewhere between 5'3 and 5'6). She has been said to have a slender body with great curves and a rather generous bosom. One of her most significant feature is the crescent shaped hair curl on the top of her head, which serves as an erogenous zone. She mostly wears a military uniform, which consist of a double-breasted jacket and with matching breeches, with a lacy white sleeveless top underneath with a black tie, black boots, belt and gloves. She has a white beret along with it. She also has two ear piercings on each ear; one of each has a blue stud earring.

During her pirating days, she wears an outfit which consists of a white sleeveless low-cut beribboned blouse under a dark blue corset with gold lacing, a pair of white shorts, gloves and a black choker with a silver rosary that has a dark pink stone in the middle. She wears a purple coat with gold and black embellishments on it as well as a matching pirate hat with a red feather. She has three rings, two on her left (a white gold rosary and a golden signet ring) and one on her right (a dark blue rose-cut diamond ring), as well as a rather elaborate earring on the right ear. She also has thigh-high, lace-up black boots with high heels.

While at the conference, she wears a white fur-trimmed coat over a white knee-length sleeveless dress with black lined hem. She has a pair of white pumps and some pearl accessories while her ribbons are black.

**Personality**

Genovia is a passionate, strong-willed and courageous young woman, who mostly keeps a calm level-head. Dynamic and idealistic, she is can be very stubborn and arrogant with a rather fierce temper. She is also very moody and is very scary when angry, but is said to be quite gentle and generous. Mostly mature and tactful, she does have a playful side and occasionally teases the others (mostly England). She has been said to be very warm, devoted and affectionate most of the time. She is extremely protective of those around her and will defend them fiercely if necessary. The running gag for her is that she either tries to hide her feminine side, which fails or when she hides her wild pirating side. She also sometimes tries to act mature, which occasionally fails, much to her embarrassment. She has been said to have a rather masculine and tough attitude but has a soft spot and has been stated to be quite girlish and feminine (though she tries to deny it). She has very strong pride and confidence in her abilities but is fairly modest when it comes to her looks. Genovia can be haughty and sarcastic, prone to snarky and dead-panned remarks. Cynical and witty with, she is also competitive and willful but is good-matured and friendly. Towards children she is cheerful and sweet but very scary and violent if angered. She is quite tomboyish. And yes, she is a tsunedere but is more people find her clever and delightful most of the times, if not challenging and unpredictable, she can never resist a challenge and will defends hers and her friends' honor. Genovia can never can't help those around her, whether enemy or ally. She is compassionate but not naive.

She is also a bit of a closet romantic but she'll never admit it. Her wine drinking is off the charts and she can drink 10 barrels y herself and not get drunk but whenever she drinks beer, she becomes easily intoxicated.

She is a passionate sports enthusiast, being able to do any sport at will. She is good at equestrian, fencing, swimming, hiking, motorcycling, and snowboarding. She loves tea, horses, literature, traveling, history and classical music. Her hobbies are collecting bottled ships from different parts of the world. There's also baking, reading, writing, cooking, traveling, and playing the violin.

**Basic History**

In the 13th Century, sailors happened upon her land and fancying the dynamics of her land, they stayed. Since she was born from curiosity and an adventurous spirit, she befriended most of the European nations, mostly with France, Spain and Prussia as well as Hungary. Fighting against England during the 100 Years War, France, he came to her and Genovia helped him with his recovery. During that time, they grew close and formed a marriage alliance together, where she eventually helped him in defeating England. Being close to the other countries, she became interested in the Renaissance, which caused her to excel both academically and artistically, creating a rather attractive country. She also started to get more demure and lady-like at that time.

But when France participated in the Italian Wars, she became a Austrian territory, due to France's defeat to the Germanic nation, who forced her divorce on France and his marriage alliance to her. Though she was definitely against it, she was able to get over this because of Hungary's convincement for her not to rebel. She didn't mind her marriage to Austria, who was pretty mild to her by letting her still continue her explorations, this time on the Germanic Nations. Her friendship with Hungary was good and she was close to Italy as well.

But on the 16th Century, England still angry with her for the 100 Years war, ransacked her Pyrus' market, which eventually caused her to send her pirate's to ransack London, which just added fuel to the fire in their diplomatic problems. Eventually Austria divorced her, which she really didn't mind actually. During that time, she decided to strengthen her military and soon became one of the pirating nations, which once again caused rivalry between her and England. During this time, she also became one of the most famous for her explorations to every part of the world.

After the Dutch Revolt, she decided to help her friend Spain, with his trouble with France, by distracting the latter by forming another marriage alliance with him, to which he agreed readily. In the 17th Century, France discovered Canada, she found the new nation a rather an interesting find, so she helped out France in his colonization. During that time, she served as a bit of an elder sister to him.

Soon, she participated in the Austrian Succession War, where she fought along France's side to battle with England. Luckily Austria didn't take her side to France as a personal insult, so she still managed to have a good relationship to both him and Hungary.

Following both yours and France's defeat in the War, was the lack of France's army and support, which ended in another divorce. England took this chance to make her sign the Treaty of Rhodes with him, taking advantage of her vulnerable state.

Despite their rough relationship in the past, they soon became extremely close to each other, as well as to America, whom she often visited along with England. She still thinks that the time she spent with both of them was very precious to her. Feelings between her and England soon began to form in each other, but still Genovia doesn't agree because she does still have lingering one for France as well.

When the American Revolution began, she didn't intervene but still offered England as much emotional support as she could. At that time France tried to take her back again but she refused his offer, not wanting to be involved with anyone. She managed to enjoy peace and prosperity that time.

Despite her rejection to his proposal, she became concerned with France, so once again she reentered European politics, so that she could keep watch over him, much to England's dismay. Relieved when Napoleon took power but still she refused his offer of marriage again, so when he tried to force her, she became enraged and declared war on him. She managed to stand her ground, until England came to her assistance bringing Spain, Prussia, Austria and Russia, thus ending the Napoleonic Wars.

In the War 1812, England offered a stronger relationship with him, by allying on his side but instead she refused his offer and became neutral. When the Industrial Revolution occurred, her economy kicked into high gear and rapidly becoming an industrial power, she was able to rekindle her friendship with England through trading, as well as with America and the other European nation. At that time, she also began introducing Lefidepthura, a nation she came to know in her exploring days, to the other European Nations but was still able to keep the identity of the nation a secret.

World War I proved a difficult time for her. In the beginning she declared neutrality, but upon witnessing the growing brutality, she stepped in to try to stop it in 1916. At that time, she joined the Allied Forces. When the Great Depression hit, she struggled to maintain her economy and were able to hold up better than most nations due to her natural industrial talents. During this time, she generously provided aid for the Allies, much their gratitude.

When World War II occurred, she was hesitant to enter due to a lack of resources and remembering the horridness of the First World War. She could no longer ignore the war when the Germans overtook France. Reacting immediately, she once again joined The Allies and rushed to France's side, by holding up along with England, she was able to hold up against the enemy. She became further entrenched in it when England was bombed, sparking her temper. She defended her allies but suffered extreme damage. After the WWII, she was able to get patched up again, as well as help with the repairs with France and England.

Despite the many struggles she has found herself in, she has a strong country that continues to grow in reputation. During world meetings, she stands firm as the voice of reason and contribute her thoughts well. Many nations respect her.

**Relationships**

**America**

Genovia helped England raise America, during his childhood and has been seen as an elder-sister figure by him. Genovia cares about America very much and is very protective towards him. In return, America loves Genovia like a real sister and still calls her "Big Sis". They are very close to each other and have a strong bond. England stated Genovia is the reason why America loves exploring.

**Ar Dour**

Genovia and Ar Dour are good friends with each other. They met because of Spain, Ar Dour thought she was amiable for a super power and Genovia thought she was interesting and cute. Genovia occasionally teases Ar Dour about her relationship with Spain and often encourages it. She treats Ar dour like a little sister. She cares about her & is a bit protective towards her.

**Canada**

Genovia helped France raise Canada. She was the one who introduced Canada to America and England. They seem close as she greeted him during meetings and Genovia scolded America for not noticing him. She is caring & affectionate towards Canada, in the same level with America.

**China**

They seem to get along, as shown when they exchanged friendly conversation during Allies meeting. Genovia has been stated to speak fluent Chinese and has even visited him on several occasions.

**England**

During their pirating days, they have shown to have a rivalry towards each other and often had verbal fights. But they grew close after the Treaty of Rhodes, in which Genovia helped England raise America. There has been heavy hints of romantic feelings towards each other and though, they still occasionally fight, they care about each other very deeply, seeing each other as an irreplaceable friend. Genovia is actually quite affectionate with him, much to his embarrassment. England often gets very jealous and bitter towards others when he sees Genovia notices others and not him. He even wrote a bunch of poems about her. . England is also extremely overprotective of her.

**France**

France is Genovia's former husband, whom she is very close to and most of her culture came from him. France still has very strong romantic feelings for her and is very lecherous towards her, going so far as to climb up her bathroom window, much to her disgust. Despite her annoyance towards him, Genovia truly does care about him very much and is quite protective of him. She has stated if anything happens to him, she'll get extremely lonely and upset. France is quiet upset with her closeness towards England and often fights with him over Genovia, much to her annoyance. France still keeps sketch drawings of her.

**Hungary, Ukraine, Belgium and Liechtenstein**

They are Genovia's close friends and she often speaks with them, mostly with Hungary, whom she sees as her best friend and often writes yaoi lemons for her (much to her displeasure)

**Japan**

They are good friends with each other. Genovia often encourages Japan to be more forward and assertive with his feelings for Lefidepthura, much to his appreciation. She acts like a big sister towards Japan & can be protective of him.

**Lefidepthura**

They're good friends with each other. Genovia was the first one she met after her rebellion against Europe. They met when Genovia was exploring, the reason she didn't fell into her water traps. They are very good friends and Genovia was the one who introduced her to the other European Nations. Being a bit more sensible but stll has sarcasm, she sometimes acts as the voice of reason for Lefidepthura. They care about each others well-being and are slightly protective towards one another.

**Prussia**

Prussia is one of Genovia's childhood friends and they are quite close to each other. Genovia is the only one who will openly admit to Prussia that he is awesome, much to his delight. She enjoys seeing Prussia with Lefidepthura and finds their relationship adorable. Prussia also has a habit of calling her Schatz, much to her annoyance but she still remains good friends with him. It is shown he is a bit scared of her but still cares about her like a friend.

**Spain**

Spain is one of Genovia's childhood friends and is very good friends with him. A fellow former explorer, they enjoy talking and visiting each other. Genovia seems to be fond of Spain's relationship with Ar Dour, which she finds "so cute" and often teases them about it. He is sometimes intimidated by her, but nevertheless cares & respects her like a good friend.

**A/N: Okay that's the final one, kay. I hope you like her. Please Review this for me. it's alright to criticize me. I don't own history, nor Hetalia just Geno-chan. Oh another request when you Review this please tell me who you think I should pair her up with. **


End file.
